Slide fastener devices are used to secure two pieces of fabric, tape, or other flexible material, such as on a garment, bag, or other article. A slide fastener includes a plurality of elements located on tapes to open and close the slide fastener such that a slider engages with the elements. When the slider is moved along the tape, the rows of opposing elements of the tape mesh together to close the slide fastener. When the slider is moved in the opposite direction, the slider separates the rows of opposing elements to open the slide fastener. Some slide fasteners include magnets for attaching components to one another. However, magnets may adversely affect medical devices and/or electronic devices. In some applications, a user may wish to open the slide fastener quickly and/or without moving the slider to the bottom of the rows of elements. For example, a user may want to operate a slide fastener using one hand.